villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Polymorph
The Polymorph, also known as Emohawk, is a recurring antagonist from Red Dwarf. He appears in the episodes Polymorph and Emohawk and in the novel Better Than Life. It is the shape-lifting organism that can change into anything it wants, and drains people and other beings of negative emotions. It was originally designed for military purpose to confuse and terrify the enemy, but it then mutated into something so horrible its creators couldn't control. The novel Better Than Life shows different version of the creatures' origin. After the great war, the surviving genetically engineered life forms were left to die among garbage. However, some of them survived and the today Polymorphs evolved from them. It is portrayed by Frances Barber in woman's version and by Kalli Greenwood in Rimmer's mother's version. Known Polymorphs First Polymorph In the episode Polymorph, the containment pod with the Polymorph on the board lands on the spaceship Red Dwarf. It travels through the ship and turns into many forms, including a teddy bear, yellow lamp and red sock. It suddenly jumps into one room as baseball which Dave Lister picks up and rests it on the table. The Polymorph turns into a kebab and attacks Lister when he tries to eat it. It then turns into boxer shorts Lister puts on. However, the shorts shrink while Lister tries to remove them. The Polymorph then turns into Lister's worst fears: a snake and an "8 foot tall armour plated alien killing machine", terrifying him so much it is able to drain his of his fear. While the rest of the crew looks for the Polymorph, it turns into a woman to seduce the Cat and successfully drain him of his vanity. Arnold Rimmer and Kryten then find him and Rimmer tells Kryton it is his fault as he let the Cat run off alone. However, it is revealed Rimmer is actually the Polymorph that drains Kryten of his guilt. Later, the Polymorph turns into Rimmer's mother and makes out with Lister, driving Rimmer angry, so it can drain him of his anger. The crew go into the cargo bay to hunt down the Polymorph once and forever. They accidentally release the shots fired earlier and destroy it with a quick duck. After the Polymorph is dead, their personalities are restored. Second Polymorph The second Polymorph lands on Red Dwarf soon after the first one. However, it is so dump it doesn't attack anyone and later dies of old age in Lister's clean underpants drawer. Emohawk The Emohawks are forms of Polymorphs that look like a bird (precisely the hawk) in their natural forms. They are domesticated and spayed at birth by Kinitawowi, a race of bulky humanoids. Except draining emotions, they are also able to drain specific aspects of an individual's personality and change its victims' personal look. After the crew cons the chief of Kinitawowi, he sends his Emohawk after them. It is able to get on board by changing into Lister's hat. Firstly, it turns into a can of baked beans and drains the Cat of his cool, turning him into ugly Duane Dibbley. Another victim is Rimmer who is confused by as a non-responsive microphone. The Emohawk drains him of his bitterness, turning him into heroic Ace Rimmer. Rimmer decides to take out the Emohawk by sucking it into space, killing himself and Duane, as he thinks it is too risky to capture the creature. Luckily, Lister and Kryten stop him and eventually capture the Emohawk with a sprayer full of liquid dilithium which freezes it. Trivia * One of the first Polymorph's forms is similar to the Xenomorph from the movie Alien. * The first Polymorph actually couldn't be able to drain Rimmer of his emotions, as he is a hologram and the creature couldn't touch him. Also, Rimmer's emotions are resided on the disc Holly has got, not in his hologram's version. * The word Emohawk is made from words "emotion" and "hawk." Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Evil Creation Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Predator Category:Nameless Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Asexual Category:Hostile Species Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pets Category:Comedy Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Animal Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Imposters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogue Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Giant Monsters Category:Minion Category:Book Villains Category:Avian Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Ferals Category:Sitcom villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Copycats Category:Telepaths Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Arrogant Villains